Just One Drink
by Apostle Of The God Hand
Summary: The second in the Berserk Wot crossover, I promice this time big swords and blood please R


Alright here is the second part of the berserk Wot crossover, don't worry this one actually has berserk characters in it, the last one was more of a prologue but this is the real deal so here it goes. Also I DON'T OWN EITHER BERSERK OR THE WHEEL OF TIME. Now Enjoy  
  
  
Mat had just walked into the tavern to get one drink, He had been at van Lucas show all day and that man made his blood boil, that and he was no closer to out of this city than he was several months ago, also the dice had been rolling around his head for the past few weeks. Mat did not like feeling the dice, they always meant something big was going to happen, he just didn't know what. His leg and ribs where almost completely heald, but they still gave him pain and he could not get around without a walking staff but it was better than being confined to a bed, as he had been for the first few months after the wall fell on him. He sat down at one the only unoccupied tables in the whole common room and propped his staff up on the other chair at the table, no sooner had he sat down than a pretty serving girl came to take his order, she had a pretty smile and nice big eyes Mat thought " your finest wine" he said putting on his best smile, she hurried off to fill the order. Just one drink He thought to himself , if he came back to the palace drunk Tylin would have a fit. The very thought of Tylin chasing him made his head hurt, he was supposed to do the chasing, Him. The tavern was not completely full but it was full enough, Seanchen soldiers sat at all the tables except for the ones that were empty and those where very few, they lined the benches along all the walls and stood at every spot at the small bar built into the far wall. Every tavern in Ebou Dar was like this, you couldn't turn around in this city without running into one. Most of the ones in the room where fairly drunk, that could be trouble if one of them shot off his mouth and started a fight, Mat had been in to many of those and did not need one today. The girl came back with the drink and Mat dropped a coin on her tray before she left. Mat leaned back in his chair and pulled the pewter mug up to his mouth and took a long deep drink, he set the mug down on the table and settled back deeper into the chair to relax and enjoy the wine, he pulled his wide brimmed hat down further over his face and tried to forget his troubles, and forget the dice.   
  
Just then the door banged open and in walked the most peculiar person. He Was tall, taller than most Aiel, and almost completely wrapped in a black cloak that had very ripped frayed edges, the very long hilt of a sword came over his right shoulder, there was a small scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, and he only saw with his left eye, he kept the right one closed, he had short spikey black hair, and he was young not to much older than Mat. He did not go to any table, he walked right up to the small bar at the far end of the room and asked the bar keep something Mat could not hear, the man left his cloak fall open and Mat nearly choked on the wine, the man looked like he was off to fight the dark one himself! He had black plated armor all the way down his legs and on his shoulders to his elbows, his right arm was wrapped in a not to clean length of cloth up to his elbow and the other Mat could not see clearly but it looked almost completely covered in armor, he had a black metal breast plate with two wide leather strap across his chest, the straps attached to a wide waste belt that had two large leather bags attached to each side, one of the belts crossing his chest had a row of leather sheaths with throwing knives in them, five from what Mat could see. Mat wasn't sure but what ever the man had on his back was huge, he must have a large bag on his back Mat concluded. The bar keep noded his head and pointed as if giving directions, the man noded back and handed the bar keep a coin for his answer. As the man turned to leave a drunken Seanchen soldier stumbled up to him and sputtered a drunken slur of words that was most likely supposed to be a question. The man didn't say anything to him, he just walked around the drunk and started to walk away. The Seanchen obviously did not like that at all, he pulled his sword out of its scabbard and moved to cut the man, then all chaos broke loose.  
  
The man in black reached back and grabbed the long hilt coming over his shoulder, and drew a sword no man should have been able to pick up let alone use, before the drunk could make one move to cut him the man in black turned and drew. His sword was huge, a little longer than the man was tall and a full foot wide, how can he carry that thing Mat tought as he dropped the mug and spilled wine all over himself, the mans sword crashed threw the ceiling, smashing the thick support beams as if they where even there and cleaved the drunk clean in two from his left shoulder to just under his right armpit, the upper portion of the drunk was sent sailing threw the air and landed a few feet away with a sickening "splat", the mans sword hit the stone floor tiles smashing them to bits. For a moment no one in the room moved, no one new what to do, they all just stared with eyes as big as tea cups trying to figure out what they had just witnessed, even Mat was at a loss. Then the room made up its mind, in a way, half the room made a brake for every way out of the tavern, crashing threw the windows and mobbing the door, the other half rushed the man with the sword, before they could reach the man with their swords the man brought his back and swung it out in front of him untill it embedded it self in the wall behind the small bar and killing four more Seanchan soldiers at once, another came up behind the man that Mat wasn't sure the man saw "Watch out" Mat yelled at him as he let one of his knives loose, the knife hit the Seanchan in the throat, the soldier clawed at the hilt sticking out of his neck but to no avail. Mat just stood there, all thought pushed out of his head, the moment he had let that blade go, the dice stoped dead.   
  
The man with the sword gave Mat a level look with his one good eye, they where partners now, "Let us threw here, move away!" came a shout from out side announcing that the Seanchen civil watch had arrived, it was time to leave but Mat still didn't move, the man had already put his sword back over his shoulder, why did they stop now, why bloody now Mat thought " Is there a back way out of this place" the man asked in a beep voice waking Mat from his stupor "I sure hope so" Mat answered back. The two headed to the kitchens, as fast as Mat could move with the staff. the moment they stepped into the kitchen the cooks and maids went back to huddling in the corners, holding on to each other and crying like the world was ending, not one looked up, they would not give there descriptions to the watch. Mat and the man rushed out the back door and into the ally, and started running as fast as Mat could move, after they could no longer hear shouts behind them they slowed to a walk, which Mat was grateful for, his leg ached badly, "Why did you help Me out back there" the man asked him "I don't know" Mat answered "I saw the one coming up behind you and well, they started it" "well you seem to know what your doing, your pretty good with those knives, whats your name" the man asked him "Mat, Mat Chauthan, yours?" "Gatts"he said back "just Gatts?, no last name" Mat said "No, Gatts is the only name I've ever known, is that strange?" "No" Mat answered back "We're going to have to find some place to lay low for a while" Gatts said changeling the subject " It will be a little harder for Me, I tend to stand out in a crowd" he said "you can say that again" Mat said, Gatts gave Mat a level look "Just kidding" Mat said putting up his hands "It will be some time before things die down enough to get out of the city" Gatts said "Maybe longer" Mat told him "I've been trying to get out of here for months" "It will be easer if we stick together " Gatts told him " I've learned not to trust to many people, but My instincts are telling Me your alright, so maybe we could help each other out" " sound good to Me" Mat said back, he needed all the help he could find to get out of this city, and this was some one he wanted on his side "Maybe we could find an abandon basement, or a unlocked store room or something" Gatts thought out loud " I have some place better in mind" Mat told him " Oh , and where might that be" Gatts said " I'll tell you on the way" Mat said back they made their way down the narrow ally ways talking about possible ways out of the city once the time came. Mat liked Gatts he new how to lay plans, he must have been in an army at one time, an officer Mat thought, if he and Mat stuck together they just might get out of this bloody city, those dice might actually work for him for a change.   
  
  
Well thats all for now, part 3 shall be up soon I hope. If you would like to see an actually picture of Gatts to go along with My description click on My profile. Till next time, See Ya.  



End file.
